A Royal Affair
by snowflowerx
Summary: An incident in the dressing room sets the stage for a series of trysts between the two princesses of Arendelle. A collection of juicy juice JUICY lemons, chapter by chapter. No plot, just chapters full of smut. Minimum angst or drama, all casual, occasionally humorous.
1. Chapter 1: In the Dressing Room

It was Anna and Elsa's first ball since Elsa had revealed her ice powers two years ago, and they were both determined to make it a night to remember—in a good way this time. Kristoff was gone for a year now after Anna had left him, apologizing and telling him that she just didn't feel passion, so Anna was also looking forward to scouting for eligible bachelors tonight. And who knows… maybe find some no-strings-attached fun instead.

It was noon, 7 hours before the ball began. Seven hours may seem like plenty to get ready, but for a princess and a queen? Hardly enough. There was dress fitting and last-minute stitching and accessorizing, double checking the seating arrangements, making sure everything was in order, and most of all: getting pretty.

They were in Elsa's sitting room, just the two of them. Anna's dress fitting had been earlier that morning, and now it was Elsa's turn. The blonde queen stood on a small circular platform slightly raised up off the ground, wearing nothing but her corset, undergarments, petticoats, and the hoop skirt skeleton for her ball gown with deep blue fabric draped around it and tucked in at her hips. She looked like a picturesque doll, thanks to the corset slimming her waist dramatically and pushing her breasts up. The seamstress had told her to stay where she was while she went off for a quick trip to the other end of the castle to fetch some string. Anna's dress fitting had gone smoothly, and the magenta gown she had fitted for two months before hardly needed any finishing touched before the ball. With Elsa's dress however, there was a problem. Yesterday night, a clumsy serving girl holding a tray of wine glasses, filled to the brim, had collided with the seamstress holding Elsa's ball gown in her hands while turning a corner, and the dress was soiled forever. Now the seamstress had an impossible feat to do in 18 hours (counting the hours since the accident happened last night): make a new dress.

Anna sat on a stool on the floor next to Elsa's podium, flipping lazily through a sewing patterns book. "How come you can't just make one of your ice dresses?" she asked her sister.

"I would, but everyone says that since it's out first ball since the incident, it's be better to ease my way into it… An ice dress might make people uncomfortable since they know about my powers. Better to wear a normal dress like everyone else to show I'm friendly." Elsa shrugged, and the whole hoop skirt-silk skirt ensemble lifted with her shoulders. Elsa secretly hated these dresses. Her ice dresses were much more comfortable, and more beautiful too.

Anna put the sewing book down and turned her body on the stool, facing her sister. "That's too bad about the dress. I thought it was super pretty before the, you know, wine." Anna chuckled.

"Yeah me too, especially since now i have to go through all this—OW!" Elsa flinched visibly, stiffening her back.

"What?"

"Ow—it's uh, it's one of the pins the seamstress used to fasten the skirt fabric to my petticoat—OW. Geez, I can't even stay still without it—" she sucked in a sharp breath in pain. "I'm gonna need you to get it out, Anna."

Anna put a finger on her chest. "Me? Um…" she giggled, "Elsa I think you should just wait until the seamstress gets back to take it out. I might mess something up, what if she has to start the dress all over again?"

"Come on, Anna, it's not that big of a deal. I'm in pain here. And this lady's been gone for 10 minutes, she must've forgotten about us."

Anna grunted and got up off the stool. "Fine… where's this nasty pin at?"

Elsa gestured to her skirt with her eyes. "It's underneath the hoop skirt, near my waist where my petticoat trousers start. The pin is at the waistline." Anna gave her a nervous look so Elsa said reassuringly, "It's okay, you're small and you can get under the skirt. Please! This is killing me."

Anna shook her head incredulously. "The things I do for you," she said as Elsa leaned to one side to make room for Anna to get under the hoop skirt. Anna crawled under.

"Oh my god, this hoop skirt IS huge. It's like an igloo down here! It's dark though, I guess i have you and your preference of dark colors to thank for making my job even more difficult."

Up top, Elsa snickered, cringing again when the pin dug more into her hip. "Please just hurry up and get the stupid pin."

Anna stood on her kneels and crawled closer to Elsa's legs. She couldn't help but feel slightly awkward and self-concious, but she brushed the feeling aside and concentrated on the pin. Elsa said it was on her waist…

Elsa suppressed a shiver when Anna placed her cool fingers on her hips. The petticoat's fabric was light and thin and she could feel Anna's touch. "Why are your hands so cold? I'm not even supposed to feel cold!"

Anna responded absently, searching for the pin, "I have no idea what you're talking about, my hands are normal."

"Oh shit…" Anna mumbled from under the hoop skirt.

"What? What is it?" Elsa called worriedly.

"Um, well the good news is I found the pin!"

"Yes!"

"The bad news is that it's tangled in some of those annoying stray threads from your petticoat waistband, and you might need to go behind the partition and do this yourself."

"What?! That's crazy, how did that even happen?"

"Beats me," Anna said, moving to get out of the hoop skirt.

"Whoa, Anna hold on," Elsa said, stopping her, "I can't even move my arms without that pin digging into my bones, you can't expect me to walk all the way to the partition and change behind it? Hell, I don't even know how to get this hoop skirt off! You have to do it!"

"Elsa!"

"Anna," Elsa begged, stomping her foot lightly in frustration. "It's not a big deal, we're just sisters, we literally bathed together when we were little."

Anna groaned. "You're gonna pay me back for this," she said, and her hands were back at Elsa's waist, this time reached around to her backside to undo the string that held the petticoat trousers to her waist.

She pulled the fabric down carefully, making sure to keep the pin away from Elsa's skin as the petticoat dragged down her thighs. Anna noticed Elsa was wearing a skimpy white lace panty. Anna smirked, wondering if her sister was looking forward to getting laid that night, but the smirk was wiped clean off her fave when she realized the pin wasn't actually tangled up in threads from her petticoat—but threads from her chic white lace panties!

"Elsa, more bad news. The pin is tangled up in your panties, not your petticoat."

"How the HELL did it get all the way there?" Elsa whined, "Please Anna you have to take that dumb pin out. Do whatever you have to do.

Elsa had no idea what was going on down there. She felt her panties off and gathered around her ankles at the circular podium, and she still felt the pin. She also felt Anna's unusually cool fingers casually resting on the waistband of her panties. Dammit, why had she chosen today to wear her lace panties?

She heard Anna call, "Okay, whatever, I'll get the pin out."

Elsa didn't even have time to be shocked or surprised when suddenly, a breeze went through her thighs and she felt her panties somewhere panties shouldn't be: at her knees. She gasped.

"Okay, I found the pin!" Anna called cheerfully from down below. "Now I just need to get it out of this mess of threads…" she mumbled. The threads really were a mess, and Anna had no idea how to get it out without using scissors or damaging her sister's good lace panties. But she tried her hardest, her eyes now adjusted to the dimness from under the skirt, her fingers working nimbly at her sister's knees where the panties were bunched up.

"Anna, um," Elsa's voice was hoarse and she coughed to fix it. "Anna, you know, those panties were never that great anyway. Just come on out and I'll just throw them away, pin and all."

"Elsa, these panties are made of imported silk from Corona, no way am I letting you throw these out! I'll get the pin out, I promise."

Both sisters froze as the door suddenly opened and the seamstress strode in with a bundle of blue fabric and thread in her arms. "Ready to continue this dress?" she looked around the room. "Hm, that's funny. I thought Princess Anna was here before I left." She shrugged, setting the fabric and thread down on the stool where Anna was sitting only minutes ago. "Let's get started."

Anna couldn't just crawl out from Elsa's skirt now, what would that look like? But it'd be even worse if the seamstress was working on Elsa's hoop skirt and lifted it, only to find Princess Anna and the Queen of Arendelle's undergarments on the podium. But at the same time, even if Anna crawled out and told the seamstress that she was just helping her sister get a pin out, Elsa would eventually have to take off the hoop skirt, and the seamstress would still see the undergarments on the podium and draw her own theories. It was a lose-lose situation, and right now Anna was too frozen out of nervousness to make any decision.

"Let's take a look at that hoop skirt, shall we?" the seamstress said. Suddenly Anna saw the silhouette of the seamstress's hands on the outside of the skirt, directly in front of her. In a panic, she backed away from the edge of the skirt, taking shelter between Elsa's legs. She noticed the alarming difference in temperature with her head directly under her sister's crotch—it was much hotter. Anna wasn't naive, she knew what that meant. And she would have had more time to be surprised and think about it more if there wasn't a women just a foot away who could expose Anna any second.

But thankfully, the seamstress never lifted the hoop skirt. She only worked above it, measuring how much fabric would be needed to drape across the hoop skirt skeleton. Anna was beginning to get comfortable down there between Elsa's slender, creamy legs. Although there was one time when the seamstress got so close to completely lifting the hoop skirt until letting go of it, and Anna gripped Elsa's thighs in panic. She didn't let go immediately after the panic was over. Instead, she kept her hands there, liking the cool feeling of the smooth skin.

Minutes ticked by, and then half an hour with Anna under Elsa's skirt. Anna was relaxed now, and had more time to think about Elsa's between-the-legs warmth due to Anna's touch. Anna had NO idea Elsa felt that way about her body! No wonder she was acting so skittish when Anna removed her panties.

A sudden thought raced through Anna's mind, almost too swift for her to catch it. But she did catch the thought, and admitted to herself that it was a very, VERY tempting idea.

It would't hurt to give it a try, would it?

The seamstress hummed and went to the other side of the room, cutting fabric with scissors for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Anna gripped her sisters thighs harder, making Elsa wobble a little, and Anna raised her head farther up, positioning it horizontally. Her mouth was this close to Elsa's warmth, which was visibly moist.

At the very last moment, Elsa felt Anna's hot breath on her hot folds, but before she could react, Anna's tongue drew up one long lick across her folds, from too to bottom. Elsa gasped but then remembered the seamstress, and tried to contain herself.

Anna licked the folds several times, cleaning up the slight arousal her sister had gotten. Anna was flattered that her slightest, most casual touch could make Elsa wet. Imagine what her full-blown touches could do to her.

Anna's tongue picked up the pace, and Anna lifted her hands. Anna rubbed her mound, ruffling the cute patch of platinum blonde hair she had. Then she used her fingers to spread Elsa's folds, and Anna dug her nose into Elsa's pussy, inhaling and appreciating the scent. Elsa let out a massive shiver and a soft, barely audible moan that the seamstress could not hear from the opposite end of the room, but one that Anna could.

Anna chuckled against Elsa's open folds and then located the vaginal opening, thrusting her tongue in the fold and tongue-fucking her. Hard. Elsa wobbled, almost losing her balance if Anna were not down there holding her thighs in place. Anna took one hand off the back of Elsa's thigh and used it to stimulate Elsa's clit, which brought Elsa near climax. Anna used her tongue to wiggle the button-like clitoris, biting the nib ever so slightly. A violent shudder went through Elsa, and Anna felt sorry for her sister having to experience these pleasures without making a noise or being able to express herself. But Anna was having too much fun to stop.

It took one thrust of Anna's long tongue into Elsa's vagina, one accidental slight curve of the tongue upwards, to send Elsa over the edge. Her walls clamped around Anna's tongue, and hot juices poured right into Anna's throat. Anna swallowed gratefully. This was the part where Anna truly felt bad, because it was too much for Elsa to go through standing up and silent. An electric shock went through her, and she went weak at the knees. Anna tried her best to hold her legs steady with her arms, but Elsa still teetered until she grabbed the nearby vanity table for balance.

The seamstress looked up from her cutting and humming. "Your Highness? Is everything alright?"

"Yes! Yes," Elsa waved off hoarsely, "Miss Greta, would you go get some water and biscuits for me from the kitchens? I would really appreciate it."

Miss Greta got up, putting the fabric and scissors down. "Of course. I will catch a passing servant and alert them—"

"No! No no, I'd actually much rather you fetch it yourself, I think the servants are all busy with preparations for the ball." Miss Greta laughed, "Oh, you will see I am the most busy with preparations for the ball. A whole dress, completed by tonight! I'll grab a servant."

"Greta!" Elsa burst, "Is it not too much to ask for a moment of privacy in my rooms? Only for a few minutes, then I will call you back in here. Alright?"

The aged, no-nonsense woman regarded her queen with surprise, but bowed gracefully and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Elsa whirled off the podium, revealing Anna's sticky half-smile, sitting criss-cross on the podium with her hair a mess. "Anna. What. the. hell. was. that." Elsa was furious.

Anna shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me?"

"What?" Elsa snapped. Anna threw her a suggestive glance.

"You know I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't been, you know… wet." Anna grinned wolfishly.

Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head stubbornly, maintaining a regal posture despite her ridiculous corset and hoop skirt combination. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come ON!" Anna rolled her eyes and got off the podium, plopping down on the vanity table seat and fixing herself up. "You got so aroused just by me trying to get the pin off your panties! And there's no point in lying, I saw it with my own eyes."

Elsa was about to form a response when a knock came at the door. "Yes," Elsa snapped.

"Your Highness, it's me, Greta. I've returned with the water and biscuits, may I enter?"

"Yes," Elsa sighed. Greta walked in just as Anna was finished setting her bun in place.

"Princess Anna! When did you get here, Your Highness?" Greta asked, surprised.

Anna turned and beamed at the seamstress. "Just now actually, while you were in the kitchens. I guess I'll be on my way then. See you!" she hopped up and exited the room in a swift motion, shutting the door behind her.

"My, what a strange child…" Greta said as she rummaged through the sewing kit for a needle.

"Yeah," Elsa mumbled grumpily, taking a bite of a biscuit, "Definitely strange."


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your reviews and favorites, it's encouraged me to continue! I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I promise I'll continue writing for as long as you want more. Expect a new chapter about every night, or at least every other night. Thanks again :) Oh and also sorry for any typos or grammatical errors that might be in this, I write really quickly and often times I'm too lazy to edit.

* * *

Everything was ready for Anna and Elsa's second ball.

Dusk was getting ready to fall, the tables were adorned with food and flowers, there was chocolate fountain in the middle of the buffet, and the servants were running around the ballroom with their finishing touches on any decorations around the hall.

Inside the rooms of the castle, there were two very pretty princesses putting their dresses on and doing their hair. Queen Elsa was in her queen's quarters, sitting in front of her vanity and dapping rouge on her pale cheeks. She was donning a heavy gown of midnight blue velvet, a color she looked absolutely stunning and regal in. Her hair was braided intricately, sitting atop her head, not a single platinum blonde strand out of place.

Meanwhile, in her bedchamber, Princess Anna needed the help of two maidservants to look presentable. She stood in front of her full-body mirror, examining herself in a very flattering emerald silk gown with sleeves that poofed and a skirt that flounced with every step she took. Her hair was piled on top of her head, similar to her sister's hair, but her hairstyle was much less intricate. The maidservants were putting powder on her face, trying desperately to cover up the freckles-to no avail, of course.

Two sisters, one ball, one incident that had happened this morning that neither had yet addressed. It was already shaping up to be an interesting night.

The ballroom was gorgeous, Elsa noted, admiring all the decorations from her stance at the front of the room. She threw a sideways glance at her sister to her right only a foot away from her, and saw that she had a smile on from watching everyone dance.

Elsa stared straight ahead and kept her expression stony. "Hey," she whispered tartly, getting Anna's attention.

"What?" Anna whispered back.

"We still have things to discuss. Like what happened earlier today... in the dressing room."

Elsa didn't see, but she knew Anna was smiling. "Wipe that smile off your face, Anna."

Anna cleared her throat seriously. "Fine. If you want to talk, we'll talk. After your introductory speech when we're free to roam around, we'll go talk. Happy?"

Elsa grunted.

After a minute or so, the announcer came up to the front of the ballroom. "If I could please have everyone's attention," he boomed, "I now present to you, Her Royal Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

A single trumpet blared briefly, and Elsa addressed the guests. She greeted them and gave her the speech, as was customary to all monarchs at these types of gatherings.

"...And I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the night. Cheers!" The speech was over and the guests turned back to their dancing and conversations. Elsa turned to Anna and nonchalantly gestured to an secluded area in the far corner of the ballroom, a place near the window covered by purple curtains with a large flower vase by the area. Anna followed Elsa, and they slipped behind the curtain without anyone noticing.

Elsa put her fingers on her forehead, back facing Anna, exhaling forcefully. "Okay Anna, truthfully tell me, what the _hell _was that today?"

"I don't know..." Anna breathed in a singsong voice, suddenly very near Elsa. Elsa jumped and whirled around, only to be met by Anna's lips crashing down on hers. Elsa stumbled backwards to the wall, Anna trapping her there with her arms and kissing her without break. Anna's lips felt warm and hot, and she used her tongue to force her way into her sister's mouth.

"Mmph," Elsa grunted, struggling against her sister's surprisingly strong mouth, but eventually she gave in, and her tongue snaked with Anna's. Anna bit down on Elsa's lip, her hands on both sides of Elsa's face. Elsa's own hands were entwined into Anna's scalp, messing up Anna's bun for the ball. Anna sucked on Elsa's lower lip and then moved downwards, giving Elsa's collarbone one long lick all the way up to her chin. Elsa groaned forced and, still grabbing Anna's hair with one hand, used her other hand to bunch her skirts up to her hip. It was lucky Elsa didn't think of wearing petticoats this time, and only a thin lace thong. She used her finger to rub her folds from outside the fabric of the panties. Anna and Elsa's breathing was both ragged.

Anna continued to lick and bite Anna's neck, collarbone, and lower chest, stuffing one of her hands down Elsa's tight corset. She squeezed one of Elsa's breasts hard, her fingernails digging into the tender flesh. Elsa let out a guttural "Ahhhh" as she felt Anna's cool palms on her skin. Elsa moved her hand on Anna's scalp down to the nape of her neck, squeezing as she used her other hand to relieve her pleasure.

It was too much. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand violently from inside her bodice and shoved it under her skirts, wordlessly telling her to arouse her center. Anna obeyed, grinning as she continued to make out with Elsa. Anna rubbed her slender fingers roughly across Elsa's folds from outside her panties before pushing the fabric aside and feeling Elsa's stickiness with her own skin. Elsa gasped between kisses, motivating Anna to bring her to orgasm.

Neither of them knew what they were doing, or why, but it felt _good. _And they were no where near stopping. The only problem was the small voice at the back of their minds making them worry that someone would push aside the curtain and expose them to the public, but their pleasure overcame their worry, and they ignored that small voice.

Elsa was so sticky and wet that when Anna penetrated her with her index finger, it made a squelching sound that really turned Anna on. Anna pumped her finger in and out, in and out, feeling the walls of Elsa's vagina throb against her touch.

And Elsa was feeling pleasure beyond words. Never before had they done this, never before had Elsa had anyone's finger inside her, caressing her insides, much less a woman-much less her sister! It was strange, in a good kind of way. Every time Anna pumped in and out, Elsa felt herself getting closer to climax. And Anna sensed it too, by the ragged nature of Elsa's breaths, by the soft moans Elsa let out against Anna's lips, and of course, by the way Elsa was so eager to finish that she almost bounced against Anna's fingers.

When Anna's finger was inside, she curled it slightly in a "come hither" motion, leaving her finger all the way inside and just performing that gesture, touching Elsa's g-spot one, two, three, six times.

That sent Elsa over the edge. She shut her eyes and her body shuddered, her vaginal walls clamping around Anna's motionless finger, pushing out clear, hot fluid out of her sex. Anna covered Elsa's mouth with hers to muffle Elsa's scream, taking immense pleasure in what oozed down her hand from Elsa's center.

As the orgasm finished, Elsa panted and leaned her head back against the wall. Anna removed her finger slowly, causing a minor groan from Elsa as she felt the removal. Anna was tired to, and leaned her arms against the wall next to Elsa's ear.

"That was..." Elsa began.

"Oh my god."

"Yeah," Elsa snorted, "I agree."

"No, Elsa," Anna's tone was aghast. "I mean _oh my god _someone saw us."

Elsa quickly shoved Anna off of her and let her skirt fall back down to her feet, looking around. "No, Anna, that's not possible, no one outside these curtains can see us, they're covering us completely from the ballroom," she whispered.

Anna gulped. "No, no one saw us from the ballroom. They saw us from outside the castle." She gestured to her left with her head, over the window seat and beyond the large window with its diamond grid pattern, to a figure standing frozen in the courtyard, watching them with big, shocked eyes.

Big green eyes.

Big green eyes and a brunette pixie cut.


End file.
